


What Are We?

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Fights, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartos thought he knew where he stood in Sharrkan's heart. But maybe he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are We?

The sound of people cheering and yelling; the smell of hot dogs, popcorn, hamburgers, and barbeque; the hot sun rays and dust in the eyes. It was baseball season again, as if the baseball game taking place in front of them wasn't a big hint anyway. The cold, hard bleachers were beginning to hurt Spartos' butt, and Pisti's swinging feet didn't help any. But he was too focused on the game to really care anyway. 

"Look, look!" Pisti squealed, hitting the redhead's arm. "Sharrkan is up to bat!"

Spartos nodded, waving her hand away from him. "I know, I can see him." He said, smiling lightly. 

As though he could actually hear them, said player turned and looked them. Or, more specifically, at Spartos. The large grin on his face wasn't hard to miss, even from their spot several feet away. Spartos' heart missed a beat when he saw him wink, and then point the end of his bat at him. 

'This one's for you' 

He didn't have to say it or even mouth it for his redhead to know what he meant. There were several girls around that practically screamed at that with exclaims of how 'that was so for me' but Spartos knew they were wrong. That was for him, and only him. He knew that. And it brought a smile to his lips. 

Sharrkan stepped up to the plate, holding his bat up and smirking confidently. Spartos couldn't help but sit on the edge of the bleacher, watching with focused intent on his 'boyfriend'. The ball came, and fast. He held his breath as he watched the bat swing forward. With a loud 'crack!' the ball was flying the opposite direction now, high over their heads. The people on the bleachers, Spartos included, jumped to their feet as they watched the ball and/or Sharrkan. The ball soared straight over the fence, earning loud cheers from the crowds. Sharrkan was grinning, arms pumping as he ran around the bases. That's three more points for them. Which gave them the winning score. 

"He did it!" Pisti exclaimed, hugging Spartos around the waist. "Sharrkan did it! They won!" 

Spartos nodded. "I know." He smiled, though he was just as excited. "I know. He did it." 

\------------

"Did you see that?" Sharrkan asked as he approached his friends. "That was probably the best hit I've ever had." He grinned confidently. 

"That was amazing!" Pisti exclaimed, smile just as wide as his. 

"Definitely one of your best." Ja'far agreed, who had been sitting a few bleachers down from them. 

"You're the hero." 

"No doubt because of my good luck charm." Sharrkan decided, wrapping an arm around Spartos' neck and kissing his temple. "Thanks, babe~"

Spartos flushed and shook his head slightly. "That was all you, Sharrkan. Your skill, and all your practicing. It paid off." 

Sharrkan rolled his eyes and kissed his temple again. "Please. Did you not see it, right before that hit? That was for you, and it was the best hit in the game! The winning hit!" 

The redhead flushed again, yet smiled and nodded. "Right. Okay, then." 

Sharrkan grinned and turned to the rest of their gang. "We're throwing a little celebration tonight. You should all come~"

"Definitely." Sinbad nodded.

"Is it at your house again?" Pisti asked. 

"Yeah, like it always is." He nodded. "It's at eight. Don't be late!" He laughed before turning to walk away, dragging Spartos with him. "You're coming with me. I wanna talk to you." 

Spartos blinked but followed after his unofficial lover without much qualm. Sharrkan released his hold on him, opting to walk with his arms crossed instead. Spartos didn't seem to mind, and kept his arms at his sides. They were quiet until they reached Sharrkan's truck, climbing in without a word. Once seated though, Sharrkan turned to grin at him. Spartos was sure his face would be stuck with that grin forever. 

"You remember my truck, don't you?" He asked, making Spartos' face flare up immediately. 

"What kind of question is that?" He huffed lightly, staring at the floorboards and trying (desperately) to make his face go back to normal. It's not like one would easily forget the place they'd lost their virginity. 

"A curious one." Sharrkan shrugged, leaning over slightly to trace his fingers over Spartos' arm, the skin showing for once, as it was too hot to wear one of his jackets. 

Spartos shivered almost violently, but he did not at all move away from him. "Yes, I remember your truck, Sharrkan. It's like your baby." 

"That's crazy." Sharrkan replied, rubbing the steering wheel lovingly. "I would never violate my child like that." 

Spartos arched a brow at that as Sharrkan grinned knowingly. The realization made the redhead groan slightly and shake his head. "You're impossible." 

"You love it~" He smirked and looped two of his fingers into Spartos' belt loop, tugging him across the seat and to his side. "We haven't had enough time together." He spoke, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

Spartos flushed lightly but again didn't move away. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?" He asked in a very unimpressed tone. But his flaming nerves proved he was anything but. 

"Oh, I didn't want to talk at all." Sharrkan grinned again and pressed a kiss to Spartos' lips, instantly melting what little resolve the redhead had. 

They molded together almost like clay, Sharrkan twisting slightly to wrap Spartos in his arms and Spartos reaching up to run a hand through his hair, the other on his face. Their kiss easily turned hotter and more passionate, messier and needier. Up until Spartos broke away enough that their lips were only just brushing. "Sharrkan." He spoke in a whisper, his breath hot against the other's lips. 

"What?" Sharrkan asked, resisting the urge to resume their make-out session. 

"What are we?" 

The baseball player blinked, looking at him with an arched brow. "What?"

"What are we?" Spartos repeated. "Like, friends, or.."

"Do friends normally sneak away to make out in the car?" Sharrkan deadpanned. 

If Spartos could flush any darker, he probably would. "Well, we didn't exactly sneak away.. And if we're not friends, then..?"

"I dunno." Sharrkan replied with a sigh that made Spartos' stomach drop. "Boyfriends, I guess?"

"You guess?" It was his turn to cock a brow at him. 

"I mean, we haven't really-"

"Yeah, I know we haven't. Cause you're always so focused on your baseball." Spartos retorted, rolling his eyes slightly. "You haven't exactly done anything to make it official or anything anyway. You never /asked/ me."

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious after we kinda fucked."

"/Kinda/?" 

"Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?"

"Like, a girlfriend or something."

"Am I not allowed to?" 

"Well you're not exactly my girlfriend, or anything."

Spartos blinked at that, looking crushed. "Then.. What was all that!?"

"What was what?"

"That- That- That hit, thing! That 'this is for you' thing! That 'good luck charm' thing! That thing! That 'that'!" 

"I mean, you're not /just/ a friend either."

"So, what? We're just 'friends with benefits' or something?" 

"I guess so, yeah." 

If one's heart could literally break, Spartos was sure this is what it would feel like. He slid out of Sharrkan's grasp and out of his truck, trying hard not to let the tears spill over his face.

"Hey, were are you going?" Sharrkan asked from his window. 

"Home."

"Don't you need a ride? The others already left."

"I'll walk."

"You can't walk!" Sharrkan jumped out of his car to block Spartos' way. "That's like, thirty miles!" 

"I said I'm walking. I run that every weekend." 

"I'd feel better if you-"

"Because it's all about you, Sharrkan! And how you feel!" Spartos snapped, slapping the other's arm away from him. "Just, drive home. Go to your party, or whatever. I don't care." 

Sharrkan blinked as he watched him begin to leave, idly rubbing the arm that he smacked. "Spartos," He ran after him again, grabbing his wrist. "Please, just let me drive you home. I don't want something to happen to you."

"Why do you care?"

Sharrkan seemed taken aback at that. "Because I care about you."

"Do you?"

"What is the matter with you? Of course I do." Sharrkan rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a prissy girl or something and get in the truck."

"No."

"Spartos. I'm not just gonna let you walk thirty-something miles to your house."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"You're being a child."

"Nothing short of how you usually are." 

Sharrkan groaned. "Spartos, please. If something happened to you-"

"Nothing's going to happen to me. Let me go."

"Spartos-"

"Let me go!" 

Sharrkan sighed and let him go, watching as the redhead didn't even glance back at him. He only kept walking, away from him.

\---------

"Hey, Spar." Spartos heard as he opened the front door finally, his feet aching. He should've known Mystras would wait for him. "What took so long?" 

"I walked home." 

"From school? It wouldn't take-" 

"From the stadium." Spartos interrupted, still irritated. "Sharrkan's game." 

Mystras' lips formed an 'o' as he nodded. "Right. I just-" He paused, tilting his head slightly. "Have you been crying?" 

Spartos shook his head and threw his bag down on the couch. "I'm getting something to eat." 

"Wait, hold on a minute." Mystras followed after his younger brother. "What happened? Did he break up with you?" 

"Hard to break up when you were never together in the first place." The younger sibling spat bitterly as he opened the fridge. 

Mystras furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about? Spartos, what happened?" He waited for a silent moment. "Dad's not home, if that's what you're worried about. He won't hear." 

Spartos sighed. "Can't you just drop it?" 

"No, I can't." Mystras circled the counter to stand in front of him. "My little brother is crying and heartbroken. I need to know what happened." 

Spartos looked at him before sighing in defeat and telling him exactly what had happened. At the end of it, Mystras was nodding and hugged his little brother. "You should've made him drive you home, at least. What if something /had/ happened?" 

Spartos groaned. "I'm not defenseless. I know how to fend for myself." 

"Yeah, but what if you got hit by a car? Or shot? Or something?" 

"I'm fine though." 

Mystras sighed. "And about that other matter, I'm sure that's not how he meant it. He cares for you." 

"Not enough, evidently." 

"Yeah, he does. He just doesn't know how to say it. I've seen the way he looks at you- trust me. He likes you." 

"I gathered that he 'liked' me when he fucked me in the back of his stupid truck! That's not what I want!" He snapped, before quickly shutting his mouth again. 

Mystras looked astounded. "You had sex with him?" He blinked. "And in his /car/?" 

Spartos flushed dark and remained quiet as he turned back to the fridge. 

"Wait, how many people have you had sex with, Spartos?" 

"Only him. I'm not some whore." He huffed. "And don't look at me like that. It was.. kind of a one time thing." 

"Kind of?" 

"Mystras! Do we have to talk about this?" 

"Yes! The guy that broke my baby brother's heart is also the guy that you apparently slept with! And, apparently, he also has your /virginity/!" 

"So? That's not your business, Mystras! You're my older brother and I love you but you don't need to know /everything/!" Spartos sighed. "I didn't want to tell anyone anyway." 

"So, no one else knows?" 

"The only ones who know are Sharrkan and myself. And, now you." 

"Your friends don't know?" 

"I.. I'm not sure, honestly. I feel like they might know something. But neither Sharrkan or I said anything to anyone about it. It was.. a heat of the moment type of thing.." Spartos said sullenly, glancing at his shoes. "A mistake.." 

Mystras frowned and pulled his brother into a hug again, giving him a gentle squeeze. "He's a good guy.. I know he is. I watched you guys grow up together. If anything, I'm at least glad he was the one and not some douchebag, whore, druggy kind of guy. And, you two will work this out. I know it. You both care about each other. A lot." 

"Yeah, but-" 

"Did you ever give him the /chance/ to officially ask you out?" 

Spartos blinked. "Yes. But he's so busy with his baseball and stuff!" 

"Maybe he was waiting for the right time? Or maybe he assumed you had unofficially made is official after that night." Mystras shrugged. "You should talk to him. See how he feels about all this." 

Spartos blinked at his brother and frowned slightly, almost pouting. "You're supposed to take my side in this and go beat him up." 

"Do you want me to?" 

"...." Spartos shook his head before sighing. "But I can't call him! Not after.. that."

"He's having a party tonight, right? Just go find him there. It'd be better to talk about it in person anyway." 

"But.." 

"Do you like him?" 

"What?" 

"Do you like him?" 

"....yeah-?" 

"Then there should be no problem." Mystras grinned, ruffling Spartos' hair slightly. "You're the mature one. You know how he is during fights. If you wait on him, you'll never get anywhere." 

Spartos nodded. "That's very true.." 

Mystras grinned again. "Then, go."

"Will you go with me?" 

The elder brother blinked and tilted his head. "With you?"

"I.. In case, something happens and.. I don't want to drive." Spartos shrugged slightly. "Plus, Sinbad and the others will be there. They're your friends, right?"

He nodded. "Alright then. Let's go." 

\----------

Sharrkan sighed as he threw his keys on the counter, running a hand through his hair. 

"Finally home." A voice from the computer room made Sharrkan roll his eyes. 

"Yeah. I'm finally home. How observant you are." He retorted, grabbing a soda. "I'm throwing a party tonight; we won our game."

"And you didn't even ask me." His older brother walked into the living room, his arms crossed. 

"I don't need to."

"It's my house. I pay the mortgage. You do need to." Sharrkan was about to retort before Armakan held up a hand. "Don't bother. I'll let you this time. I'm going out anyway. But you might want to clean up before your guests show up. You look like shit."

Sharrkan rolled his yes again. "Thanks. That's just what I needed to hear." 

"You're welcome."

His brother left again and Sharrkan sighed. He didn't know why he felt probably as bad as he looked- if his brother wasn't just being a dick and he /actually/ looked like shit. He won today's game- he should be feeling proud, and happy! Not.. guilty and shitty. But he'd seen the way Spartos looked as he left, and knew he had hurt him. It wasn't like he /meant/ to. He didn't know what he was saying. And- he paused his thinking, shaking his head. Now he was just making excuses. With a frustrated groan, he crushed the soda can in his hand and threw it out.

"Someone's angry." A different voice said this time, and Sharrkan nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"Jesus, Sin. Knock, would you?" 

"I did. Your brother let me in." He motioned to the door with his thumb. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Sharrkan waved it off. "Are the others here yet?"

"They're outside, yeah. What's wrong with you, though? You just won probably the biggest game of the season, and you're crushing soda cans like they're your enemies."

"Spartos and I had a fight, okay?" 

Sinbad nodded and crossed his arms as though he suddenly understood everything. "So, you're taking a break or something?"

"We weren't dating in the first place." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Sharrkan groaned and leaned his elbows on the kitchen counter, his face buried in his palms. "No. I don't know. I don't know what we were, or are. I thought we were dating, but apparently he didn't, because I never really asked him out. Officially. And, when I said I guess we were technically 'friends with benefits' he got all upset and, and left. But.." He sighed, glancing at Sinbad from the corner of his eye. "You didn't see his face. I.. I hurt him.. But I didn't mean to. I just-"

"Okay, calm down now." The purple-haired graduate pat his back. "He'll be here later tonight. You can talk to him then, and tell him just what you told me. And also, make sure to actually ask him out while you're at it."

Sharrkan bit the inside of his lip a little. "What if he doesn't-"

"He'll be here." Sinbad grinned that infuriatingly confident grin. "He still loves you. And he'll want to celebrate your success, whether you broke his heart or not. That's just how Spartos is." 

Sharrkan glanced at him, his clasped hands resting on his forehead. He nodded some though and pushed off of the counter. "Right.. Fine. I don't believe you. But fine."

Sinbad shrugged. "You'll see. I'm not wrong."

\-------------

By the time Spartos arrived at Sharrkan's, the music was already pumping and lively. The only lights on were the bright neon ones they'd installed months ago. Half of the people already there were already drunk. Mystras laughed awkwardly as a scantily dressed girl stumbled past them. "I do not miss high school."

Spartos scoffed lightly and nodded once. He led Mystras through the familiar home, the pictures on the walls making his stomach tighten. He never knew Sharrkan's father; he died when they were just kids, and his mother was out of the picture a few years later. Long before Spartos ever got close to him. 

"Spartos!" Pisti called to him from her spot on the countertop. 

"And Mystras." Ja'far included, smiling warmly at their old friend. 

The pair approached their group of friend congregating in the crowded kitchen. Mystras exchanged pleasantries with the ones he'd actually known. Spartos found his eyes scanning the house and jumping around. He jumped when there was a hand on his shoulder and a voice in his  ear so he could hear over the music. "He's in the backyard." Spartos blinked once and looked at Masrur, nodding appreciatively. Leave it to him to know what was going on and help  withou getting involved. Spartos was grateful or him. He nodded to  him again and slipped out the back.  

Surprisingly enough, no one was out here. Well, no one but a white-haired baseball player moping on the picnic table. He had his back turned to Spartos and he was rocking slightly. He was mumbling something under his breath, but Spartos couldn't make it out. With a soft sigh, he joined the player on the wooden table. Sharrkan blinked and glanced at him, though the redhead kept his gaze fixed on the ground. There were a few silent moments of Sharrkan studying him and Spartos studying the ground. 

"I'm sorry." The both spoke at the same time and then laughed weakly. 

"I'm sorry." Spartos said again. "For, getting unreasonably upset and leaving like that." He shrugged slightly. "And not making you drive me home at least."

Sharrkan scoffed lightly and shook his head. "No, it wasn't unreasonable. It.. what I said, it was stupid. I shouldn't have- I didn't mean it."

Spartos blinked once. "It's fine, though. I-"

"No, Spartos, listen." Sharrkan reached over to grab his hand. "I didn't meant to say that we were just friends with benefits or whatever. I.. assumed we were dating without the official, thing. Never been good at that. But it's just after that night, and even a little while before, we just kind of.. synced. We just kind of clicked, I guess. It was weird, but it wasn't. It.. It felt natural, being with you. i just felt like we were already dating and I'd never had to actually ask. I was glad, I guess,  because I-" He laughed spitefully. "I suck at words. Obviously. I just figured if we kept it that way it would just, go." He sighed, wiping his face with his hands in frustration. "I- look. You're not at fault here. At all. If anything, I am. I definitely am. What I said, I didn't mean at all. I- you, you drive me crazy. Not in the bad way. I really, really like you. I wouldn't sleep with you otherwise. I mean, not that you're unattractive or anything! I just.. know how serious that stuff is to you." He groaned, hitting the table with a fist. "I'm rambling. God, I'm such.. I'm an idiot."

Spartos blinked at the long confession and couldn't help the light grin taking over his face. "Sharrkan, it's okay. I.. appreciate it. It clears somethings up." He nodded slightly, looking back at the ground with that same, light smile. "I think.." He paused to breathe out a long breath. "I think I'm in love with you. So, when you said we were only the friends with benefits thing, I.. hurt. And I took it out on you. But, you didn't know. I was.. too afraid tot say anything. I've never been in love before. Not like I am with you. I-" He looked over at him but was interrupted by the other male's lips on his. 

He was shocked, to say the least, to be kissed like this so suddenly- and by the guy who just broke his heart. But he couldn't deny that it made him feel.. good. That he liked it. He found himself kissing back. Just as Sharrkan said, they were synced instantly and moved together. In a few moments they were wrapped in each other's arms, closer than they had been before. 

It was Sharrkan who broke the kiss this time though, groaning softly as he did, as though it pained him to stop. "Will you go out with me? Officially?" He asked without letting him go, rubbing his nose lightly against his. 

Spartos blinked once before grinning lightly again. "I don't know. Give me some time to think about it." 

Sharrkan rolled his eyes before kissing him again, and again. "God, I'm so sorry for hurting you.."

"Sharrkan, I already said it's fine." He replied, kissing his cheek. "As long as what you said is really true, and you really care about me." 

Sharrkan nodded. "Yeah, it's true. I love you, Spartos." He kissed him several more times. "I love you." He repeated. 

The redhead smiled between their shared kisses. "I love you too." He said before breaking away again, slipping off the table and holding his hand out to him. "You have a party to be hosting, Mr. Big-Shot-Baseball-Player."

Sharrkan grinned and jumped off the table, grabbing the older male's hand and kissing his palm. "Only if my boyfriend will come with me. He's the reason I won this game, you know." 

Spartos laughed and nodded. "So I've heard. He must be pretty amazing, then."

Sharrkan nodded, wrapping an arm around him and taking him inside. "He is. He really, really is."


End file.
